


Distant

by missmaddie



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 21:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5471051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmaddie/pseuds/missmaddie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dan? Are you awake?"</p>
<p>Phil sighs at his silence. He's not an idiot. Twelve million degrees from York ensured he could read Great Gatsby. 6 years and a shitty webcam ensured he could read Dan.</p>
<p>He tangles his fingers in Dan's hair. "I've never felt further from you," he says, "even in 2012. Even when we were skyping across the country."</p>
<p>Hes giving Dan sentence stem. A chance to tell him. To stop things from getting bad again. 2012-we're-close-enough-bad-again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distant

The thing is, having a best friend is pretty fucking selfish. Dan's laying in bed, thinking. Having a best friend, he thinks, very aware he should have stopped thinking a while ago, is so fucking selfish. Expecting someone to get you.

Getting in the realest sense. Phil, Dan thinks, knows which anime to put on during bad days, what to do when the inevitable death crisis settled inside his chest, solid, tangled, and undisgestible.

Dan's selfish for expecting Phil to know how to deal with a lovesick Dan. Especially when Dan's grossly in love with Phil. He hears the door open. He doesn't turn to see who it is. It's either Phil or an axe murder. Hes deciding who he'd rather it be when Phil clears his throat. 

"Dan? Are you awake?"

Phil sighs at his silence. He's not an idiot. Twelve million degrees from York ensured he could read Great Gatsby. 6 years and a shitty webcam ensured he could read Dan.

He tangles his fingers in Dan's hair. "I've never felt further from you," he says, "even in 2012. Even when we were skyping across the country."

Hes giving Dan sentence stem. A chance to tell him. To stop things from getting bad again. 2012-we're-close-enough-bad-again.

I love you. I love you. The words crowd on Dan's tongue. How easy would it be. But would the fallout?

Would seeing the blue in Phil's eyes go light, watery, pitying? To have him look at Dan the same way he did before they had met? Before Dan had shown he wasn't that creepy?

"Please," phil says, quietly. "We're best friends. Come back to me,"

Dan was Phil's best friend too. Dan wouldn't just loose Phil, Phil would loose Dan.

He curls tighter into himself.

"Please."

Dan turns to face Phil. "Bear? Why are you crying?" He asks, which is icing on the fucking cake of this bad situation. Of course he's crying. Mourning PhilandDan already.

"I love you." 

"I love you,too" Phil says immediately, loyally. Dan wants to face palm. 

"No, like I love you. Like I'm in love with you." He says, sitting up, "I love you like I want to raise Dil with you, like I want to act out the skin fic with you, like - oh my god," he says, borderline hysterical. "No, No, No, not the skin fic, jesus," 

"Not the skin fic, no, no, nope. Nope. We're not doing this. I'm out. I'm noping out of today. I didn't just say that. Oh my god, no,"

"Dan," Phil says, reaching for him. 

"No. Nope, I didn't say that. Let's pretend I said something depressing about our inevitable deaths or the planet blowing up or the likelihood of Donald Trump ever becoming president," 

"I want that too." He says, effectively cutting Dan off. 

The silence hangs between them.

"Never took you for a Trump supporter, Phil." 

"Shut up, Dan." He says, without any sort of bite. It lands like their other insults, with too much open adoration to even slightly offend.

"You're such a spoon. I meant earlier. With Dil and everything. Is that why you've been acting distant?" 

"This year's been going so well," Dan says, looking away from Phil. "With the book and selfies and Star Wars and I - its hard to be close to you, sometimes."

"We wore coordinating suits to the premier." Phil laughs, tangling their fingers together. 

"We wore matching suits! Do you see my frustration?"

"Dont be frustrated. Dont be distant." Phil says, moving them so they're laying down.

"I meant what I said about earlier. I want it all with you."

"Not everything, I hope, Phil. Or are you kinker than even Tumblr thought?" 

"Yes, Dan. Skin is my dirty carnal desire. I want to suck your dead sweaty skin." He deadpans, pulling Dan closer to him. 

"You're literally disgusting." Dan says, breathing in cool metal lynx gel and raspberry kisses bath soap. 

"Says the one who genuinely reads Phanfic." 

"I like creative writing!" 

"Our fans are too creative." 

"Does this mean we're never gonna act out the Chair Fic?" 

"Shut up, you spoon." 

"You complete flop." Dan says back, shutting his eyes, half disgusted himself by the level of love he can hear In his own fucking voice.


End file.
